Lady Killer
"Lady Killer" is the third episode of season 3, and the 48th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on October 8, 2013. Synopsis Reese and Finch enlist the help of Carter, Shaw and Zoe Morgan, who use their feminine wiles to bait a chameleon playboy who is either a predator or someone else’s imminent prey. Meanwhile, The Machine helps Root to plot an escape from her psych ward confinement before a dangerous enemy can track her down. Origin of the Title "Lady killer" is a nickname given to a handsome, seductive man who is able to attract large numbers of women. Although its common use does not suggest a man so labeled is a murderer, it may also be used in that context. Main Plot Points *Reese and Shaw go undercover on a date in a rowboat to investigate Ian Murphy who changes his entire personality and clothing for the series of women he is dating with detailed files on each woman. *Carter, Shaw, and Zoe are sent in as bait to entice Murphy who is attracted to Carter. Sameen Shaw officially meets Joss Carter and Zoe Morgan *Control orders the death of Root who is still institutionaliced and communicating with the Machine who is trying to rehabilitate her methodology. *The team finds that Murphy is not a serial killer but was paid off by Bruce Wellington. *Root escapes the psychiatric hospital overcoming her instincts to kill as directed by the Machine which she labels as female. *Murphy tells the team about his son and they shadow him while Reese, Zoe, and Shaw question Wellington. *The Machine tells Finch that Root has escaped while Murphy kidnaps his son. Episode Notes * Thorazine (generic name: chlorpromazine) is an anti-psychotic drug often used in the treatment of schizophrenia, manic bipolar disorder, and other psychoses. Thorazine has a sedative effect on patients for whom it is prescribed, and has a range of side effects including dry mouth, slurred speech, photo-sensitivity, memory loss, and seizures. * Desflurane is a general surgical anesthetic. Although liquid at room temperature, it rapidly vaporizes when heated. Production Notes *According to writer Amanda Segel, location filming in NYC wrapped on Aug 10, 2013, and included significant filming in Central Park. *While filming a scene in a rowboat with Sarah Shahi, Jim Caviezel almost fell out of the boat. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *After Ian punches the limo driver and steals his uniform, the driver is not seen either by the camera or Ian's son, who enters the car after Ian knocks him out. Unless Ian took the time to move the body (unlikely given how many people were in the vicinity), the son would have found the driver and probably refused to enter the car. *The Mercedes that Ian steals with to pick up Alex has different license plates on the front and back. *It's unlikely desflurane would be available from an unrefrigerated automatic medication dispensation unit. Its only viable application is as an anesthetic, which is rarely used in psychiatric units, and it requires refrigeration. *When Root shoots Hersh, he has only partially emerged from around the corner leading into the hall where she is and yet by the time he is laying on the ground, he is ten feet or so closer to her, and it is not clear how he could have taken that many steps or moved that far during a presumably rapid fall. Also, as Root steps towards him, she uses her foot to move his gun two or three feet further out of his reach, yet when the camera pans backward after the Machine convinces her to spare his life, the gun is nowhere to be seen in the foreground. *Root takes a phone from one of her unconscious victims. Earlier in the episode she has the phone she took from the doctor. *When Root is collecting the Desflurane, she finds her hands too shaky to type so askes the Machine to do it for her, however, moments later she can easily use to thermostat to reprograme the temperature and password. Music *"Give Me Everything" by Pitbull (When Carter, Shaw, and Zoe enter Club Blur) *"I Know U Know" by Tatiana Owens (When Ian Murphy arrives at Club Blur) Trivia *Shaw is seen using the same sniper rifle taken from the Marine sniper in . *Zoe wears Giuseppe Zanotti booties, as Carter noticed when she first saw Zoe in the safe house. Quotes * "Our guy just went from blue blood to hipster faster than you can say 'ironic facial hair'." (Shaw) * "Our guy is a chameleon: Organized, efficient, sociopathic...not that there is anything wrong with that." (Shaw) * "God doesn't need AT&T." (Root) * "It seems Bear has a stalker of his own." (Finch) * "... it will require evening attire. What I mean to say is, something elegant, but also less than... conservative." (Finch, to Carter) * "Not bad, considering the last time I saw you, you were in a body bag." (Carter) * "I heard you came back from the dead." (Zoe, to Shaw) * "Only eight more lives left." (Shaw) * "You'll have to use your charm, Shaw. Not your sidearm." (Reese) * "You look fine, Shaw. You just look... angry. All the time." (Reese) * "Sorry girls, my system only runs on diesel." (Shaw) * "What's he doing? Should I shoot him?" (Shaw, to Carter) * "Guys these days have so many emotions. They cry, they want to be held. I just don't know what to do with them." (Shaw) * "So, you're a nun?" (Reese, to Shaw) * "I'm just the safecracker. I leave the messy stuff to Harold." (Shaw) * "What do you think? You wanna get out of here? Okay. But you're sleeping at my place." (Shaw, to Bear) * "She sees everything, but there's very little She can do about it herself. That's where I come in." (Root) * "First the phone on your desk will ring. She'll be letting me know it's time. Then I'll punch you in the carotid artery. It'll hurt, Ronald, but it won't kill you." (Root, to Dr. Carmichael) * "Really? Even this guy? I guess you're the boss." (Root, to the Machine, about not killing Hersh) * "So long, doc. And thanks for all the help. I think I really am much better now." (Root) * "Mr. Reese, we have a problem." (Finch) Media Graphic comic page for "Lady Killer" References es:Lady Killer it: Lady Killer 303 303 Category:Season 3 Episodes